fortestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HeroGaming
Hey i have made the front page with more of a news style theme. This is just a start off point so offer some feedback on changes and such. Also feel free to test different themes. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 15:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Btw if you use Adblock you will need to turn it off to see the whole page correctly. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 15:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok i thought for the bottom how you want it to link to older articles, we could just put them in a box in a 2 or 3 column line up? The picture thing is called a "slider", i don't care if we remove that, but i insist we have a section with links to the content pages. I don't want it to be just like the forum on the official wiki. An example of the columns is on the front page of terraria wiki, of course it will look a bit better in a colored box. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 08:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) With the content, thats fine i only want to link to the most important stuff the rest is linked from there. It also helps our search ranking to keep certain links on the front page. ie all the ones you see when you search Terraria wiki in google. With the columns they will appear something like this. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 08:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Like this? I was thinking the same thing. But i have to go get tea right now, hopefully you'll still be online when i get back. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 09:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey good idea with the marketing. I have changed the Facebook profile over. And i will work on a steam link of some description. With the Facebook is there anyway to "claim" all the likes the wiki has receive previously? Gracey91 (talk • • ) 13:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) That sucks with the likes but oh well, we'll get them again. With the front page i'll put some more work into it and get it ready for the full rollout. Shouldn't be long and we'll have this fully happening. :) Gracey91 (talk • • ) 14:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC) re Lol dunno i just wrote wikia, i can easily cut the A out. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 15:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) you make me lol. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 16:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey i don't see a like button on that page. I believe they were removed with the intent to replace them with the "Share" button that appears in the top right on content pages, but it doesn't work. I can't place the like button anywhere thats reasonable, like it will make content pages look stupid as if we add it to the pages and it doesn't work well in the navigation. Wikia staff may be willing to provide a server, if it in some way increases the amount of view they will receive. Check this out, its going to solve all our problems lol. I figured it would work great for the news you want to do to, as people wont need to scroll to see more and the page wont be cluttered. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 15:53, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine, i plan to use it for the content along with other things anyway. It will allow me to add a lot more things to the front page without it being cluttered. I'm not sure if Ausir is dealing with anyone else on wikia but that may have been wikias response to his claims for the "Official" Cobalt Wiki. It appears he has been given a global block but he doesn't have to global block message on his contribs like he should. lol it will save us listening to him. btw he not only made all those edits, he founded the Fallout wiki. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 04:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe this was him then. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 05:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the facebook link is a good indicator of how people use the page. We both said when we chatted last that when we started we used the front pages links. Like do you just want to have the news feed? Gracey91 (talk • • ) 13:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I just don't think your looking at it from a wide enough angle, you only seem to account for your own opinion. This is a wiki, the idea is to have facts about terraria. Like the news will only be used directly for terraria when updates come out(which isn't very often). I just think in reality the news is a side aspect to the wiki, the main thing is the content. Thats the main reason they come here and the reason people use wikis. If they come to the wiki and can't find any links and there is just news about mods, walkthrough etc. they may just leave. I would assume i got the wrong site. Additionally you will find all the most popular wikis on wikia and MWF have links on there front page. I imagine thats because they are used, wikipedia and wikia both monitor stats on pretty much everything. I doubt they would do it if it didn't work from an advertising standpoint. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 13:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I consider you a friend, but if you refuse to treat me with respect I'm not coming back. I do a lot an my opinion should be equal to yours. Also i want to be clear this isn't just me having a sook cos you didn't want to use my page, its that after so much work you can just discard it and ignore my opinion. You offered me no opinions on how to make it better and your not willing to get another other opinions on it. Like if the community says yeah sorry gracey, heros right, i would be fine and accept that. If you confident in your marketing skills you should be willing to allow the community to choose between mine and yours, don't you agree? (<- I'm not trying to sound like a smart ass there). Thats all i want. The choice is yours Hero. Additionally i asked math about it, and he has quite an opinion, its what we should have done to begin with. Ask others opinions. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 04:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Like think about it, you discard all my work and replace it with a picture with links. Something you kept telling me you hate, pictures. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 04:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) RE Hey, I left a message over on Gracey's talk page for the both of you, I hope you read it. Basic summary: I like Gracey a lot and I don't want to see him leave the wiki okay, so you guys please work things out somehow. I don't think you're like that--but if it was your intention to replace Gracey in some fashion, let me just say that I won't be the one to do it. If you remove Gracey as an admin and excommunicate him from the community, I will leave too. That being said, I think that you guys can work things out responsibly and I'm willing to pitch into the conversation if that helps. Like Gracey said, Hero, you need other people's opinions. Take input about the home page (and other things) and be willing to make a few compromises. And don't destroy people's hard work either. Personally, I think Gracey is right that links are very important to have on the main page. Most other good wikis have them, and that's because it works! I also think that you're right that news feed would be a great feature to have. With the right layout and a bit of compromise, you can have both at the same time. Please, please read my talk page where I gave a bunch of ideas for the main page, many of which attempt to combine some key features that both you and Gracey want to see. Surely there's some ideas there that you like and hate. Let's talk about it! Even if you don't like any of them at all, we should at least have some discussion and make some compromises for the good of the community. I know you're a man of action and you want to see things get done, but all action and no talk is not the right way to go. Gotta find a balance. Wikis are about people coming together to get things done. One person alone cannot run a wiki. Not me, not you, not Gracey. Nobody. Hey sorry if this sounds like I'm mad at you or Gracey for this. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to see everyone work together. I look forward to working with you, not for you here on the wiki, just like I've worked with Gracey and many others recently. If you ever want to talk to me outside of the wiki about internal business and stuff, let me know what your preferred method of communication is. I have youtube, email, etc. Just let me know how you want to talk. Take care friend and I'll be around. Mathmagician ( Σ''' talk '''♥ blog ∞''' ) 06:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Also P.S. I'm so stupid, I forgot to mention thanks for making me an admin! Thank you for doing that. I took the liberty of changing my color and tags to fit the usual admin layout on the site, and I'll add my name to the navigation bar under admins too, so people can find me. I'm here to help, both in the new role and as an editor. I'll talk to you more in the near future. Mathmagician ( '''Σ talk ♥''' blog '''∞ ) 06:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to assume your message on youtube was the last one you sent. So i figure i don't need to reply to the one on my talk page. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Another reply First things first, just wanted to say that my youtube account is shadowblazen117, if you ever want to talk to me privately you can message me that way. Please leave a message on my talk page if you do though so I know to check for a message there. Also, is it okay if I send a message on your youtube when I want to talk privately?? Or we could keep talking here on the fortesting wiki.. but technically this isn't 100% private. Choice is up to you. Hey thanks for replying. I'm glad I got to see your side of the story as well as Gracey's. It sounds to me like it's just a big misunderstanding that will pass by. You guys talked about it some, but then at some point you're just thinking "okay, this is too much talking, time to get something done" and went with your idea. And I think that just rubbed Gracey the wrong way. You acknowledged all that Gracey's done for the site and you don't want to see him leave. And Gracey has said that he loves the community and doesn't want to leave. I'm hoping this will blow over and we can all be friends =) And yes I understand this is because you're picky about the home page and hey, personally I will never change the home page, I'm happy to let you do with it what you want. On the topic of freedom yes I see what you're saying about the 1 in 7000 edits thing. I look forward to having the same freedom as an admin on the site to make reasonable changes to pages. Of course, I will still defer to you and Gracey on everything, because you guys are smarter than me about stuff. By the way I wanted to add that I've become familiar with a lot of the admin buttons and stuff now, so I feel like I know sorta what I'm doing as an admin. (I'm good at figuring things out, and I chatted with Gracey a bit earlier about how to use admin abilities.) If I have any questions about stuff I'll ask you or Gracey =) Thanks for reading through my walls of text and taking the time to reply. I know you're a busy guy and all. Mathmagician ( talk ♥''' blog ) 18:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Idea Hey Hero and Gracey this is an idea I had a few days ago. Please read this page and give me your feedback =) Mathmagician ( talk '''♥ blog ) 08:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Staff will decide this, not you Lol that means nothing, this has passed on to staff. Also your videos do little for the wiki. If you do the math with you video views and with average views of the wiki. You would realize the wiki receives more traffic in a month than your videos have received ever. kind of funny since you started the account in 2008. You are arrogant and need to realize not everyone is willing to put up with the incorrect content you provide in your videos. You claim you direct 30% of the traffic the wiki receives, you don't have that much traffic on youtube. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 08:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Btw i have reported you to VSTF for continualy breaching the TOU, if you continue to release my personal information staff will have no choice but to block you for breaching the TOU. Remove my name from the image. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 08:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry we voted Sorry it's over, the community voted. Next time try to be a team instead of hiding in the shadows and telling people lies about fake wiki fundraisers so you can slander someone before a vote. Also try not to hid it away from the community where no one sees it so just you and the few people you have privately messaged can see it. Good luck on any other wiki endeavors you have.--HeroGaming 16:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :p.s. Your wrong about the views thing. you talking like each individual peron as one view when one person can be thousands. If i refer 10,000 people to the wiki its not 10,000 views, its every page the view x 10,000. your math is silly because it should be HERO has 92,000 subscribers what % use the wiki? x how many page views they have on the wiki. The same would work with edits. % of subscribers who use this wiki which I now think is more like 90% times all of their edits. And first you want a vote, then you don't want a vote when you've lost.... interesting....--HeroGaming 16:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC)